On The Hunt
by Lucrecia Christina
Summary: Dean and Sam save Daphne from a Wendigo and she shows them both her gratitude.


**Daphne: Part 1**

The full moon shone through the branches of the leafless trees as she ran through the silent forest; her hiking boots thudding across the uneven terrain crunching fallen branches and stirring hidden animals out of their uneasy slumber.

Up ahead a clearing came in to view. She spun her head around listening for it, but all she could hear was the drumming of her heart in her ears. Looking back toward the clearing she noticed a small structure.

A cabin.

Rest.

Hopefully, she thought, whatever it was couldn't figure out how to open a door. She slammed through the unlocked rotted wooden door. Her breath coming in gasps she bent over placing the dirt covered palms of her hands on her trembling knees.

She hung her head letting her crimson hair fall forward like a curtain covering her face. She slid down the door and sat on what was left of the floor, folding her arms across her knees, resting her head on her arms.

Feeling as though she was being watched, she lifted her head up to look around the ramshackle domicile. Her breath caught as two men were standing in the backdoor of her would be safe house.

One of the men squatted down and regarded her with a concerned expression, "Are you all right? Can you talk? Are you hurt? I'm Sam. This is my brother Dean," he gestured to the other man standing in the doorway holstering a silver pistol.

Her throat was dry and her voice hoarse, "Daphne. Daphne Blake," she breathed.

Dean laughed, "Really?"

Sam turned to give Dean a dirty look and Daphne said, "Shut up. I've heard all the stupid jokes," she tried standing, but her legs were like rubber and she slid back down on her butt.

Dean laughed again rolling his head to the side and licking his lips, "She was always my favorite. Though that Velma…oooff…I always wanted to check under that short skirt of hers."

"Dean, do you mind. Look, there was something chasing you? Did you see it?"

Daphne shook her head from side to side, "No. It sounded like, like my sister and when I went towards it, it screamed…or or something. What the hell was it…is it…whatever?"

"We, uh, we think it's a Wendeego. A former human that's sort of taken a wrong turn," Sam said slowly measuring each word.

"Pffft…don't you mean Wendigo? I know what a Wendigo is, but I've never heard of a Wen-Dee-Goh. My dad was a hunter. Yeah, don't look so surprised. You Winchesters think you're the only hunters in the area? I just wasn't sure if it was a Wendigo or werewolf. Once I heard the sounds it was making, I was pretty sure. It took my sister," Daphne looked as though tears were going to spill from her green eyes but the moment passed as soon as it had come.

Dean had left the doorway only briefly and returned with a large duffel bag. He slammed the bag on the scrubbed wooden table still standing in what may have been a kitchen at some point in the life of the cabin. Opening the black nylon bag he reached in and removed a large cylinder with a trigger mechanism attached, "Torch the sucker," he said matter-of-factly waggling the makeshift flame thrower in Sam's direction.

Dean set the cylinder on the table then reached back in the bag extracting a bottle with some liquid and two coffee mugs. He poured some liquid in one of the mugs and brought it over to Daphne, "Drink up."

Daphne took the mug and looked in its shallow cavity, the liquid was brown and smelled of turpentine, she looked up at Dean questioningly, "Whiskey?"

Dean cocked his head to the side, "Scotch. Johnny Walker Blue to be exact. You deserve a treat after getting away from the Wen-Di-Go." Dean laughed.

"Sammy, you ready?"

Sam stood from his squatting position, stretching out each leg in its turn, "Yeah."

Daphne looked from one to the other of the men, holding the mug to her chest in both hands, "You're not going to be able to catch that thing, let alone kill it. It's too fast," she lifted the mug to her mouth and sipped feeling the tepid amber liquid burn her throat and warming her instantly from the inside.

Sam said, "We've taken care of how to catch the thing. It may be fast, but it's hungry. We've set a trap for it. We'll get it."

With that, both men turned and retreated through the back door, leaving Daphne alone with her mug of liquid solace.

It wasn't long before the sounds of a violent brawl carried through the thin layer of rotten gray wood walls of the cabin. The horrific sound of a wounded animal mingled with the sounds of gunfire and yelling filled the crumbling cabin walls.

Daphne wasn't able to see the fracas and was glad for that bit of luck. Just as she was about to stand to check on the Winchesters a burst of flame rent through the air and the Wendigo screamed in agony. The flames flew through the forest sky a hundred feet at least and the heat from the burning monster pervaded the cabin.

The smell of burning and rotting animal flesh snaked through the walls and sought out Daphne's olfactory senses. She wretched as the stench reached her nostrils. She gulped down a mouthful of the amber liquid to eradicate the taste from her tongue.

The corpse still burned as Dean and Sam burst through the back door. Dean threw himself onto the table, lying on his back, then rolling to his side as a bone crunching coughing fit started. He had black marks on his forehead and cheeks; blood was dripping from his left eyebrow and the right side of his mouth.

Sam slid down the door frame breathing heavily and coughing as well. He had multiple scrapes up and down his arms, his nose was bloodied and he as well was covered in black muck.

Daphne felt compelled to stand and move to their aid, though she wasn't sure what she would be able to do for them without a first-aid kit or clean garments of any kind.

She approached Dean first. His coughing fit seemed to have abated. He was lying on the table hands relaxing on his chest, staring up at the ceiling, legs hanging off the side of the table.

Daphne moved between Dean's legs, running unsure hands up his muscular thighs. Dean's head popped up, his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. Before he could move, Daphne straddled him taking his face in her small hands and she began to kiss his full sweet lips.

Not one to be led, Dean moved his hands beneath her arms and picked her up, maneuvering Daphne on the table. He had placed her on top of the table, knees bent back. He began caressing her satin smooth skin from behind. In short order he had removed his two shirts and her t-shirt and bra. He was kissing and licking her neck, back, and sneaking under her arm to suck on her erect nipples. Dean used forceful hands to move Daphne's frame up and around in order to remove boots, jeans, and panties. He again placed her back on the table, folding her knees to each side and positioning himself behind.

Sam approached from the front, naked and fully erect. He grabbed Daphne's round hips and pulled her toward his soft as steel cock. Dean moved with Daphne's tremulous body. Sam bent forward and flicked his tongue at the erect nipples jutting from Daphne's full round breasts. Arching back, she felt Dean's turgid member stabbing the small of her back. Reading his need, Daphne lifted her ass off the table and allowed Dean to maneuver even closer behind her and with a flash of white light bursting in her brain; Dean thrust his cock into her small tight ass.

To add to the pleasure, Sam found rhythm with Dean and thrust his cock into Daphne's wet, pulsing pussy. As Dean thrust in, Sam pulled out. Daphne was riding high on a see-saw of ecstasy.

Dean's hand snaked up and ran through her long crimson tresses, he was whispering his moans and desires in her ear as Sam was still licking and sucking her sweat beaded breasts.

Daphne's body began trembling ceaselessly as her orgasm began its elegant, erotic journey throughout her body. She wanted more hands to be able to reach out and caress both men who were bringing her this grandest of pleasures. She reached behind her and caressed any spot on Dean's slick body she could reach. Daphne reached with her other hand and manipulated Sam's muscled form with her other hand.

Daphne's orgasm was at its peak, she was screaming knowing that the only thing to hear her was the burning pyre outside the cabin.

Sam's thrusting became quicker and harder as he bent his head down and nibbled her breast, growling his orgasm into her still quivering form.

Dean's mouth found purchase with Daphne's neck as his orgasm peaked; he grabbed her hips and was thrusting harder. Dean reached around and grabbed her breast and pulled her back on his cock. Harder and harder he thrust until his orgasm broke over him. He moaned and bit into her slick back.

Sam was folded over Daphne's front and Dean was covering her body from behind.

All breathless from the adventures of the day, they remained entwined.


End file.
